parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossover World
Characters *Disney: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle the Cow, Pete, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Tasmanian Devil, Granny, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Larry the Lobster, Gary the Snail *Steven Universe: Steven Universe, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuth, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Pumpkin, Yellow Diamond, Greg Universe, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Lion, Pink Pearl, Spinel *Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie, Baby Pom, Roly Mo, Bessie, Ribble, Rockit, Little Bo, Yugo, Migo *Marvel: Spider-Man, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Thamos, Silver Surfer, Wolverine, The Thing, Human Torch *Dr. Seuss: The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, The Lorax, Horton the Elephant, Sam I Am, Guy I Am *Kipper: Kipper, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, Jake, Mouse, Bleepers, The Magic Frog *Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy Doo *Rock Dog: Bodi, Angus Scattergood, Khampa, Darma, Germur, Ozzie, Linnux, Riff, Skozz, Trey, Fleetwood Yak, Floyd, Carl, Brodi, Adagio, Drodi, Drama, Glory Ackerman, Thomas Scattergood, Astro, Cassie *Sheep & Wolves: Grey, Bianca, *Alpha & Omega: *How to Train Your Dragon: *Mortal Kombat: *T.U.F.F. Puppy: *The Incredibles: *Zootopia: Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde *Kamen Rider: Kit Taylor, Len, Pryce, Chance, Ian, Kase, Maya Young, Drew Lansing, *Street Fighter Ryu, Ken *Star Wars: Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Princess Leia, Rey, BB-8, Darth Vader, R2D2, C3PO, Yoda, Chewbacca, Jar Jar Binks, Stormtroopers, Emperor Palpatine, Mace Windu, Darth Maul *Star Fox: *Wallace & Gromit: Wallace, Gromit, Lady Tottington, Feathers McGraw, Victor Quartermaine, Hutch, Preston, Wendoline, Piella Bakewell, Fluffles, Vicar *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, Pony Head, Eclipsa, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Toffee, Janna, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Rafael Diaz, Angie Diaz, Laser Puppies, Tom Lucitor, Principal Skeeves, River Butterfly, Moon Butterfly, StarFan13, Mariposa Diaz, Meteora *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Uncle Max, Ma, Kiara, Kovu *Making Fiends: *Tutenstein: Tutenstein, Cleo Carter, Luxor, Set, Walter Jacobs, Natasha *Mr. Men: *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, Ursula, Prince Eric *The Fairly OddParents: *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: *Ed, Edd n Eddy: *Shrek: *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Miss Keane, Mayor of Townsville, Miss Bellum, Silico, Jemmica, Packrat, Manboy, Barry Mackerbacker, Robin Snyder, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Sporde, Blisstina Utonium, *Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, *Super Wings: *Home on the Range: *Roald Dahl: *Johnny Test: Susan Test, Marry Test, *Mulan: *Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Cilian, *Chicken Little: *The Simpsons: *Family Guy: *Kung Fu Panda: *Power Rangers: Kimberly Ann Hart, Devon Daniels, Preston Tien, Summer Lansdown, Dillon, Ziggy Grover, Jen Scotts *Dragon Ball: *Hey Arnold: *Disney Princesses: *My Singing Monsters: *Pat & Mat: Pat, Mat *Postman Pat: *Enjy Benjy: *Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Kwan, *Robots: *Gnome Alone: *Beetleborgs: Drew, Jo, and Roland *Masked Rider: Dex/Masked Rider *D.N. Ace: *Courage the Cowardly Dog: *Eddsworld: Edd, Matt, Tom *Ice Age: *Madagascar: *The Wild: *Rugrats: *Hyperdimension Neptunia: *Frozen: *PAW Patrol: *Little Charmers: *Scandiplay: Bumpé *Ask Jeeves: Jeeves the Butler *McDonalds: *Hamilton Mattress: Hamilton Mattrss, Fieldwick, Birmingham, Lulu, Septimus, Zakko, Beryl, Senor Balust *Shaun the Sheep: *Amphibia: *The Owl House: *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: *Shimmer & Shine: *Super Mario: *Sanrio: *Raving Rabbids: *Bits & Bobs: Bits, Bobs, Truck *Spliced: *Total Drama: *Rusty Rivets: *Le Chat: *Trolls *Digimon: *Garfield: *The Wacky World of Tex Avery: *Bolt: *Ferdinand: Ferdinand, Lupe, Paco, Valiente, Bones, Guapo, Angus, Maquina, Una, Dos, Cuatro, Tres, Klaus, Greta, Hans *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Crow Hogan, Tetsu Trudge, Kalin Kessler, Carly Carmine, Mina Simington, Lazar, Category:Crossovers Category:Vinnytovar Category:WeLoveAnimation Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:WolfeOmegaGirl Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Mirai Forever2017 Category:Mirai Forever2019 Category:CoolZDane Category:Kenzcoolz Category:San juanito films Spoofs Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Stanley x Joy Category:NatureRules1 Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheBluesRockz Category:TheFoxPrince1 Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Uranimated18 Category:Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Coolzdane Style Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Nick Jr. Female Style Category:Kiaha Rockz Style Category:LUIS ROGER ALBERTO GIOVANNA CAMINITA Category:Karyll Aguilar